


The Knights of Darkness

by ArkhamKnight0194



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Payback, Revenge, Seduction to the Dark Side, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamKnight0194/pseuds/ArkhamKnight0194
Summary: After Spinel's Attack on Earth,Steven tried to reclaim the broken pieces his mother caused while a new order seeks to destroy Gem Kind itself mostly Rose Quartz | Pink Diamond.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 2





	The Knights of Darkness

A Star Destroyer was floating in the cold vaccum of space accompanied by two more Star Destroyers,a shuttle flew out as it approached the surface of a Homeworld Colony.

"Approaching designated planet,we are clear for landing,sir."The pilot said.

The shuttle landed in the ruins of the colony while soldiers in black clad armor lined up in formation as the hatch opened as another soldier in black clad armor ran by.

"Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!"The Trooper muttered apology after apology as he found his spot and stood straight as his commrade hit him by the back of his head.

The figure came out which turned out to be the Dark Knight,the Supreme Leader Black Diamond's trusted enforcer and lieutenant of the First Order.

The main commander of the Purge Troopers greeted the Knight as they both walked.

"Knight...we've been expecting you."The Commander said with a nervous tone.

 **"Show me to the prisoner."** He demanded immediately with a dark tone.

"Of course,this way,my lord."

The Sith walked by to a shards of a billion gems who were brutally murdered by the Purge Troopers,one tried to stand only for the Knight to snap her neck.

 **"Filthy Gems,they think they own the galaxy."** He snarled with a bitter tone.

The Commander led him to a green building as he walked inside accompanied by several Death Troopers with him.An Emerald who was chained on the floor was exasperating in and out,the Knight approached her while the Death Troopers stood guard holding their blqster rifles closely.

"You know if you wanted to invade this colony,you could've just asked."She mocked with a bitter laugh as the Knight slapped her sending her to the floor but stood up again.

 **"The Location of Rose Quartz.You know how I can find it."** The Knight hissed as he walked slowly towards her.

"I don't know what you're talking about.Probably some old mumbo jumbo and all that crap."She taunted as the Knight slapped her again.

 **"Show me where the traitorous Diamond is..."** The Knight demanded as he raised his hand in order to get informationn out of her head.

* * *

_**"You think your armies will protect you.They won't."** _ _The Knight said in her mind as he continued to search for information while passing through dead bodies of every creature in the galaxy in the floor._

**_"You and your kind think you own the galaxy,you don't.How many lives have you slaughtered?Dreams destroyed?Lives_ _taken?"_ **

_There was no response from her as he continued to her as he looked into the sky and saw Homeworld warships in the sky._

**_"What are your people trying to accomplish?Survival?Peace?!Your kind don't deserve to rule the galaxy and there will be no peace until your kind is_ ** _**exterminated** _ _."He snarled as he chased the Emerald throughout the place._

_"We've changed!The Diamonds have changed!"She begged,trying to reason with the dark lord._

**_"A likely story.Your souls are beyond redemption...there is no change for you_ ** _**freaks."** The Knight snarled as he saw the Emerald transform into a panther and ran from him as fast as possible._

_"We're just trying to find peace in the new Era.Please...please...stop..."She begged._

**_"Peace through_ _tyranny,"_ ** _The Knight corrected as he used his powers to stop the Emerald from going on **,"I'm done playing games with you.You freaks got lucky last time,I'm gonna ask one more time.Where.Is.It?!"**_

_The Emerald screamed as she held her head from the throbbing pain._

_"Get out of my head!!!"_

* * *

"EARTH!!!!She's in Earth!!!"The Emerald screamed as the dark warrior finally let her go as she breath in some air after the whole fiasco.

 **"Clean up this mess."** The Knight said as he slapped the gem one more time before leaving with his Death Troopers as the Purge Trooper grabbed her by the arm and left.

Captain Phasma,the captain and commander of the Trooper army was standing outside and walked with the knight.

"So...Operation:Final Order can continue as planned?"She asked the Knight with an eyebrow raised.

 **"On the contrary,Phasma.Yes."** The sith replied as they returned to his shuttle as she stopped.

"And what of the gems?"She asked as the Knight took a gaze at the cowering Gems in his eyes.

 **"Execute them with extreme prejudice."** He commanded as he boarded the shuttle and took off the planet

"On my command!"She yelled as the Purgetroopers prepared to fire their blasters as the gems screamed.

"Fire!"

The Dark Knight chuckled to himself as he closed his eyes.

**"I'm coming for you,Pink Diamond."**


End file.
